vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120510-12302014-morning-coffee-fateful-choices
Content ---- ---- ---- Feel better! *gives soup and sends Scientists out to search for a cure on Nexus* Honestly, I'm one of those people that would like that to either be one of those "no point" achievements, or repeatable (preferably repeatable, please!). I feel like I'm punished for not being the greatest at certain types of puzzles, despite trying my damned hardest to get that achievement. If I recall correctly, one of the devs mentioned in a ZtF chat that there shouldn't be any "one shot" achievements that are worth points, so I should go poke around the forums and take my convo screen shots with me. :P I really hope some things change to your liking, soon, so you have more fun in the game! Bazeleel is putting together a PvP Town Hall, so you should keep an eye on that for the sign up sheet. Some devs may be attending if I heard correctly. He already has a list of questions put together from the community. As for me, I had a smoothie for breakfast, but I bring you a late lunch of lasagna! WildStar last night consisted of some PTR fun times with a few guildies. Mondays are usually our slowest night of the week, so we go have Shenanigans on the PTR, for now. We ran three Vet Shiphands to check out mechanics, and all the sweet housing loot we can get! (One of our guildies was running shiphands last week and got a Barney mount! Seriously!) Thank you to fellow guildie Hoogle for this wonderful 'shop. Okay, okay, I kid. But seriously, there is a new mount available! Thank you to fellow guildie Sheae for this awesomely amazing discovery! So we wanted to try our luck and see if there was anything else really really neat out there from Shiphands! They look like they're going to be a lot of fun, and a great way to help new 50s feel confident about their gear, and help folks collect AMPs, and lots of other great things. :) Tonight, not sure what I'm in for. The event the Daggers had scheduled tonight got canceled due to RL, so Chaide and I might sign on to do some dailies, or I might work on cleaning out the guild bank (it really needs it, especially with things coming soon), or I might work on finishing some Cooking Guide images, or some of the videos I've recorded but have yet to piece together for "How-To" and just showing off new things for some guildies from the PTR (e.g.: Housing Biomes)... Oh, and Chaide and I could always level our Dominion toons for the Lifestyles of Nexus II event! Entries close January 10th, folks! Get them in now! Pimp it to your friends! Thursday I'm looking forward to some RP with Rocio et al. It'll be neat. :D So much to do! So much I want to do! And so little time! What about everyone else? :D | |} ---- After burning out on WoW and not liking the direction SW:TOR was going I had a few choices to make: Take a break from gaming, go back to the NWN PW I played on or come back to WS. As I was missing my old RP days it was the strength of the Evindra community that sold me on giving WS another shot. I've come to the conclusion that there will always be content gaps and broken specs. Despite that the RP remains solid and engaging. I really do want to get into some of the end-game content but so far my characters' personal stories and friendships will be keeping me here. I already have some plot ideas, just need to see if I can work out some of the mechanics. I couldn't juggle the RL logistics I needed to so unfortunately I'm probably going to disappoint some of the extended family. Heh... after whining about NW and CB yesterday I knocked both of them out. Only managed to hit half of Defile so I'm going to make an effort to complete it today which should put me at just a hair more than 30k rep. Blew off Omnicore-1 again, oh well. The RP corner my main was in is over with, so yay! Of course now my alt has sort of gotten established. Hah... choices choices. | |} ---- ---- Don't sell yourself short. If you can knock out dailies, you shouldn't have any problem with vet adventures. I can understand a certain reluctance. I was incredibly apprehensive when the time came for me to start vet dungeons. Then one day I just said, "Damn the torpedoes, ramming speed!" and dove in with both feet. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----